Don't Look At Me
by melovesessy
Summary: Inuyasha and his friend are tring to find out who kill kikyoInuyasha first love. will Inuyasha find true love or will he get hurt again by death.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:I don't own any Inuyasha characters**

**this my first fanfic**

**Chapter 1**

**Don't Look At Me**

"I wish they stop looking at me like that I didn't do it" said Inuyasha as he walked down the hall to class with his hat pull down farther than any other boy at school.

"I wish it would go all away I didn't do it. I always get blame for everything. I wish I never met her. She is the problem. Why? Oh why did she have to like me? I never asked for any of this.

It's been three months since she died. I wish I wasn't there she see her dead. And who was that girl running out of the house calling Kikyo's name.

I wish she hadn't seen me nor the other people in the street. There was something about her that Kikyo and she shared." Inuyasha was thinking.

When all sudden the same girl he was thinking about walk in the same class. She was drop dead gorgeous.

She was identical to Kikyo but they had different hair styles and this girl has a tan. Kikyo was always white but she was outside all the time. She has full lips with big brown eyes and she was thin. Her uniform look so good on her than those other girls.

"Silence class, we have a new student her name is Kagome. So, Kagome introduce yourself to the class" said the sub. The sub was a student because no one would teach the class because everyone had job doing some else.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have transferred here from the public school" said Kagome with forceful smile on her face.

"Kagome please sit beside Inuyasha. He's the one with the hat on, in the back" said the sub pointing at me. Kagome looked so much like Kikyo.

Kagome sat next to him. She never took her eyes off the front of the classroom. "I think she is avoiding me. I could understand she saw me in the street with Kikyo dead body. I hope that she doesn't think that I kill her." As Inuyasha was thinking about it Kagome was writing something down on a piece of paper.

She folded the paper and slides it to him. He opens it up and it says "why did you kill my sister you bastard?" Inuyasha was so stunned that he fell off his chair. Everybody was laugh so hard that class was interrupted for two minutes.

Inuyasha got back on to his chair and writing so fast that his pencil broke. He slides the paper back to her.

She opens it up and it says "meet me outside on the front lawn and I'll tell you what I saw but I didn't kill her!"

After class Kagome walked on the front lawn. Inuyasha was staring at her as she walks up to him. His heart was pounding of what he had to tell her.

He didn't won't to tell her, why he was in the street the night her older sister died. She walked up to him and everyone was staring at this point.

She looked up at him and demanded that he tell her the truth. But he wasn't sure that he knew the truth. Kagome asked angrily "What did you do?" He was stunned.

Kagome was beginning to sound and act like Kikyo.

**flashback **

Kikyo was staring angrily at Inuyasha. She was furious because Inuyasha was late for their first date. Kikyo could never stay mad at him to too long though.

**end flashback**

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and saw that she was upset. Inuyasha turned toward Kagome and started to tell her all that he knew about how Kikyo had died.

"Kikyo and I were dating but your parents hated me so we did it behind their backs. But before I tell you the truth I need to tell you something. I'm not normal."

Kagome look at him and said "I know that you're not normal because you are a lunatic for killing Kikyo."

Kagome eyes turn black with a tear running down her cheek. Her hand turned into a fist. She was shaking all over her.

She was about to break down but she tried with al her might to stop from breaking down. All Inuyasha wanted to do was to hold her and tell everything was going to be alright. But he knew that if he did she turn away from him.

He didn't want to go on with the story but Kagome asked him to. He still hated to but he did any ways "I'm half demon."

"What the crap are you talking about? There are no such things as demons." Kagome said with a look on her face that you only give someone when you think that they are insane.

"But it's the truth. Why would I lie? There is no reason for me to lie." Inuyasha tried to convince her.

"I still don't believe you."

"You should" said someone right behind her. Kagome turn around to see who it was. It was Miroku.

He was Inuyasha best friend. He's the only one that believed Inuyasha. He's the only that talks to him after that day.

Miroku has dark brown eyes. Inuyasha is taller than Miroku by only two inches and since Miroku only 6'1. Miroku has dark brown hair unlike Inuyasha's silver hair. Miroku hair was short and Inuyasha's hair was long. Miroku looks like he works out.

"Why should I believe that Inuyasha didn't kill Kikyo? And why should I believe him when he said he's half demon?" She finally broke down. It was a matter of time.

She couldn't hold it all in. She hated to brake down in front of her enemy. As she was falling to the ground Inuyasha caught her. Kagome push Inuyasha away and got up off the ground. She turn to walk away but Inuyasha grab her arm.

"You must hear the rest of story. Please stay to hear the rest of it. After you hear the story you can think what you want to after this." Inuyasha said as he let go of her arm and lead her to the table next to them.

They all sat down at the table. Inuyasha took off the cap. Underneath the cap were two lay back dog ears.

Everyone was gone at this point. "Oh my gosh!" Kagome said as she wishes she could touch them.

"May I touch your ears to make sure that they are real?"

"Okay." As Inuyasha liens forward across the table. Kagome reaches for them and touches them. The ears moved while she touches them.

"Wow! Cute, fuzzy ears!" Right then the life shot back into Kagome's eyes. They were filled with happiness. Inuyasha wished the feeling would last. The feeling of her soft hands touches his ears. Oh how he wished that Kikyo was still alive.

He didn't want to admit that he still miss her. Kagome let go of his ears and put her hands on top the table. Then she sat staring at her hands like there was something on them that shouldn't be there.

Inuyasha and Miroku wonder if there something wrong with Kagome.

Kagome took her eyes off her hands and say to go on. "Well, I was waiting for Kikyo to come out of the house so we can go out on our date. I was hiding in the bushes because if your father caught me around your house he'll kill me. So that's why I was in bushes. Kikyo ran out to the road. Then all of the sudden someone ran right behind her and stab her in the back. The blooding just came out of her body. The blood was running down her shirt. I came out of the bushes running up to Kikyo. The person already ran away, when I got to her. I knelt right beside her. Kikyo last words were to hold me. So I held her and then she died. I lay her back down on the pavement and that's when you came running onto the road screaming Kikyo's name. I got scare because of your dad was coming out the door waving a bat. So I ran away" said Inuyasha with his head drop down.

"Its okay, there was nothing you do" said Miroku. "But its feels like I could have done something to stop it" said Inuyasha.

He felt that he was more upset than Kagome. Kagome got up turn around and said "Thank you for being honest." She walked away into the distance.

Inuyasha and Miroku got up and walk into the distance with their heads held high not knowing what tomorrow brings for them.

**please review**


	2. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters**

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback**

The next day Inuyasha got up. Put his uniform on with his cap pull down. He walked downstairs to find his half brother Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway in between the kitchen and living room. His hair was the same as Inuyasha but Sesshomaru's was longer, close to the ground. He also had a "moon" shape on his forehead.

Sesshomaru looked up as Inuyasha enter the room. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said as he open a box of cereal.

"I've come here to tell you that I've decided that you should know me and Rin are getting married." Sesshomaru said with smile on his face. He was finally happy with human after all this time he hated humans. Now he's marring a human.

Rin walked out from behind the door in the living room. Rin was shorter and younger than Sesshomaru. Her hair is black, short to shoulder length. Her eyes are dark brown. She was a wearing short blue flower dress.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Inuyasha said while he was making his breakfast.

"We want you to be there" said Rin walking over to Sesshomaru to grab his arm. They only had been dating for three months. They only met because of that accident.

**flashback**

**(the never ending flashback)**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hanging off a side of an apartment building. Sesshomaru broke the window of Rin apartment. There was Rin in a bath towel.

Sesshomaru couldn't do anything but to stare, as Rin dropped the towel and ran back in bathroom.

Inuyasha was so embarrassed that Sesshomaru broke into the wrong room and staring into the room where a woman was standing in a bath towel.

Sesshomaru look at Inuyasha and said "we should climb in this room to get to the other room."

"Are you kidding? We are not allowed to see other people, until the mission is over" said Inuyasha as he was walking over to the broken window.

"Well it's to help the mission" said Sesshomaru as trying to climb in.

"Ok then" said Inuyasha. They both climb into the window. Inuyasha was looking all around the room. It looked like a dinning area but Inuyasha wasn't sure. Sesshomaru was looking around in the living room.

The door right beside Sesshomaru locked. So Sesshamaru knock on the door and the girl on the other side was screaming at us to leave her house.

Well that made Sesshomaru more curious to see the girl. He tried to pick the lock but it failed. He knew that Inuyasha was a skilled professional at picking locks. So he got Inuyasha to do it. Inuyasha hated to do it but before he could get to the door.

It swung open to reveal a girl dress in her kimono. Her kimono was a light blue with pink flowers. Sesshomaru couldn't stop staring at her.

She walked out of the bathroom and asked why we are here in her house. We couldn't tell her what we were there for. So we told that we were window cleaners.

She didn't believe us and she knew that we were not going to tell her. So she left the subject alone and asked if we wanted drinks. Inuyasha didn't drink and Sesshomaru was a big drinker so all sat in the dining room and chat.

They found out that her name was Rin. Rin and Sesshomaru hit off so well.

Time was pasting by so fast that the clock stuck twelve. That's when the mission was to start. So Inuyasha had to decide if he was going to do it by himself.

Sesshomaru was drunk and having the best time there so why interrupts them. Inuyasha asked if Sesshomaru could stay here while he was gone.

She said sure. Inuyasha left Sesshomaru there with Rin. They were talking and having a good time with the drinks.

Inuyasha went out the door and into the hallway. He went down the hallway to find the door with the number 216. He finally found it.

All this time Inuyasha was preparing for this moment to kill Naraku. And he is to steal the Shikon no Tama from him.

He felt so tense that he had trouble opening the door. As he softly turn the knob. He could hear someone was in the room but who Naraku was gone on trip to America.

The voice was slowly fading in the back round. So he decided that he would enter and surprise the person. He opened the door and glance around the apartment to find a place to hide.

Turn to his right there was a storage closet. The person was entering the room as Inuyasha was getting into the closet.

He didn't close the door all the wayso that he could see who was there. The person went over to there refrigerator and got an apple.

The person was so small that it probably came up to Inuyasha's knee. This person did not look human. It foxes ears and a puffy little tail. So Inuyasha decide that he could take him on.

He crept out of the closet and hide behind the counter until the thing move out the kitchen. It walked into the living room sat down on the sofa. Inuyasha walk quietly out behind the counters and walk up to the sofa.

Inuyasha took the knife out of his pocket and held it under the thing neck. The thing yelped at him. Inuyasha put his hand over the thing mouth and said quiet.

He removed his hand from the thing mouth. "I'm going to ask you some questions. What is your name?" said Inuyasha with the knife pressing on the thing throat.

"My name is Shippo" said Shippo with his little hands on Inuyasha hand to remove the knife.

"What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha slowly removing the knife from Shippo.

"I was asked to guard the Shikon no Tama by Naraku. I wish to live. I just want to leave Naraku and everybody else." Said Shippo as the knife was removed from his neck.

He got up and slowly back up to the wall. Inuyasha still had the knife. "What are you?"

"I'm a fox demon" said Shippo pointing to his tail and to his ears.

"Where is the jewel?" asked Inuyasha. Shippo pointed to the bedroom, where a box was glowing in the dark. Inuyasha was steadily walking over to the box to open it.

"Please don't leave me here I don't want to be here anymore. I will do anything you ask. Just take me with you" Said Shippo crying all over the sofa. But Inuyasha wasn't paying much attention to him. Inuyasha went back to the jewel.

All this time Inuyasha wanting the jewel to becoming full demon. He opened the box there the Shikon no Tama sits.

Every nerve in his body said to place the jewel back and run away. This jewel is bad luck. Everyone that comes in contact dies a horrible death.

What should I do, this is what I am after. What would Sesshomaru do? I guess he will take it but I can't leave Shippo. I think that I can take back with me.

No what if Sesshomaru finds out that I took him. Wait, I have an idea. Why doesn't Miroku take care of Shippo for a little while? I'm sure he won't mind taking care of him while I find a place for him to stay. So, Inuyasha told Shippo of his plan while Shippo stopped crying.

**this chapter title is for my friend nik**

**Don't forget to review**


	3. Maybe Your Live

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters

**Chapter 3**

**Maybe Your Live**

**(yep you are still in the flashback)**

Inuyasha went back to the apartment to go and pick Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru pass out on the floor with Rin. "I guess I shouldn't wake him. I'll put Rin in her bedroom and Sesshomaru on the couch."

Shippo looked at Inuyasha and asked "where am I going to sleep?"

Inuyasha looked at him with a meanness glare and said "I could care less about where you sleep." Shippo walk away from Inuyasha to towards the armchair on the left of the couch.

Shippo crawl up on the armchair and looked at Inuyasha with a glare that could kill him but Inuyasha wasn't looking at him. He had more important things to worry about than a stupid fox demon mad him.

Inuyasha pick Rin up and headed to the bedroom but Inuyasha walked into the wall. Rin half woke up from that. After Inuyasha found the bedroom door he put Sesshomaru on the couch.

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He was afraid that Naraku would come back and found out that the jewel was gone. Inuyasha stayed up all night waiting for Naraku. But no Naraku, everyone was fast asleep. Inuyasha wanted sleep but he couldn't risk it.

Morning finally came for Inuyasha. The room was lightly dimmed by the raising sun though the widow. The town was starting to wake up.

Inuyasha thought that they must leave before the town completely woke up. Inuyasha went over to Sesshomaru to wake him up. After waking up Sesshomaru Inuyasha went over to Shippo to carry him to Miroku's house.

Sesshomaru looked up at Shippo and asked "what the hell is that?"

"It's a fox demon and he want to get away from Naraku" Inuyasha said holding Shippo in his big masculine arms.

"Oh crap, did you get the jewel?" Sesshomaru asked with a look of guilt for not doing what he was supposed to.

"Yes" Inuyasha said while sifting Shippo the other arm to pull out the jewel.

"We need to go" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah but give me minute to wake Rin to say bye" said Sesshomaru walking into the bedroom. Inuyasha waited for him in the kitchen. while little Shippo was eating his cercal that he found while snooping in the cabinets.

Sesshomaru finally came into the doorway with Rin on his arm holding on for dear life telling him not to go. Sesshomaru looked down at her and told that he would be back for her later.

Rin let go of him and fell to the floor crying. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha out of the kitchen into the living room. "What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha said.

"Well, I like Rin and I promise her that I would come back for her and she doesn't believe me. Also she knows about Naraku. Rin is Naraku's girlfriend. She told me that she got beat up by him several times but she never had the guts enough to leave him. Until I came yesterday and she planed to kill herself. But I talked her out of it. I told that I come back for after we get the jewel to a safe place but she doesn't won't to wait for me and I don't know what to do. I just don't want to leave her here." Said Sesshomaru looking in the kitchen at Rin.

"We can take her but you'll have to take her and Shippo and I can take the jewel to the secret hid out." Inuyasha said.

"Well you that its going to be dark when you get there." Said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah I know Im sure that she won't mind as long as I get there." Said Inuyasha with a smile on his face.

**end of flashback**

**(yea, you madeit to the end of the flashback)**

"Inuyasha snap of it" said Sesshomaru hold Rin in his arm.

"Yeah sorry, what were you saying" Inuyasha said walking over to the cereal box.

"Well I said that we are going to get married and that I want you to be the best man. So would you do it?" Sesshomaru said looking at Rin.

"Yeah I guess so, but could I bring a date?" Inuyasha said looking at them.

"Yeah I guess so I haven't really thought bout you having a date. Since your only girlfriend just passed away." Sesshomaru said finally taking his eyes off Rin.

"I met someone yesterday." Inuyasha grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

"That's great Inuyasha, please bring her." said Rin.

"Ok, Ill try." Inuyasha said finishing his bowl of cereal.

"Ok, well we better get going to finish the wedding plans. Okay so see you around." Rin said backing up to the door.

"Yeah, will bye then." Sesshomaru said following Rin.

"Bye" Inuyasha said while putting his bowl in the sink. They left the house. "Finally their gone, man Rin looked so much better." Inuyasha said looking his watch.

"damn I going to be late. I better take the roof tops today." Inuyasha said grabbing his backpack leaving the house.

Mean while at school Miroku and Shippo were waiting on Inuyasha to hurry up. Then they saw Kagome. "Hey kagome, over here." Miroku said waving his hand at her to come there.

She walked up to them "what the crap do you want and I don't know you?" kagome said looking a Miroku with a look that stunned him.

"Well I thought that you might want to talk to someone since your new and everything." Miroku said while reaching his hand around her purse to get to her butt.

"I don't need your help thank you. I'm just fine ok so leave me alone. And don't even think bout touching my butt." Kagome said walking away from them as Inuyasha walked up to her.

"Kagome can I asked something of you?" Inuyasha asked with his head down to his chest. "Ok, what do you want from me? I still don't like and I don't believe you." Kagome said looking at him with stern blue eyes.

"Hey your not kagome! Who the crap are you?" Inuyasha jumping back away from the fake kagome.

"Yes you're right I'm kagome. I'm surprise that it took you that long to figure out that I' not her." The fake kagome said changing into a dude with long brown hair. He was wearing a monkey outfit. It had the head of a monkey but the rest is just a fur coat that has no sleeves.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't impress there and what are you doing here? I didn't doing nothing to you Naraku." Said Inuyasha drawing his sword from under his cloths.

"Well I came to take what is mine and you have what I want." Said Naraku taking out his sword that just basically a big claw. They both started running at each other. Naraku duck under Inuyasha sword and stab Inuyasha.

The claw or the sword went though Inuyasha stomach. "Crap" Inuyasha stammer back and fell his friend Miroku.

"Don't die on me Inuyasha!" Miroku said reach for his phone when Naraku came over and remove the sword or claw.

"Now I take back what you stole" Naraku said reaching in Inuyasha pocket and grab the jewel and walked off from them.

**please review**


End file.
